


Everything Felt Perfect

by t0uchst4rv3d



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, No Lesbians Die, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone's gay including the narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0uchst4rv3d/pseuds/t0uchst4rv3d
Summary: Velma can't sleep. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Everything Felt Perfect

Everything just felt perfect.

  
From the moment she woke up and saw the love of her life typing away on her laptop next to her, the reflection of forums, cryptozoology-based chat rooms, and hazy "Bigfoot" pictures distorted in her glasses, everything made sense for a moment. Well, not this moment exactly. To Velma, everything’s too bright and feels like a liminal space.

  
"Daphneee... what time is it?" The brunette groaned, eyes half opened as she groggily pushed herself up. "You look like you've been up for hours..."

  
"5 minutes to 3. In the morning. Give me a second. I'm onto something here. " Her redheaded lover replied, completely engulfed in proving the existence of her third mythical creature for the month.

"I know we have stuff to do in the morning, but we just got another photo and it's practically 4K compared to the one from 2017 and it doesn't look like a bear or a guy in a gorilla suit or a guy in a bear suit or a guy in a half-gorilla, half-bea-- "

Daphne rambled before being startled by Velma throwing herself into her lap. 

  
"Oh. Hey."

  
"Hi. I love you." Velma said staring into Daphne's eyes, a goofy smile coming over her face as she fell in love all over again.

  
"I love you too... ya dork."

  
Velma perked up at the slight insult. "Oh? I'm the dork? I'm not the one babbling about Bigfoot at 3 in the morning."

  
"You're the one that got me into cryptozoology in the first place."

  
"... Touche."

  
Everything just felt perfect. Velma’s highschool crush was staring at her with those shimmering green eyes that she fell in love almost five years ago, and every moment their eyes were locked together, filled with the same love that carried them both through the best and worst of relationships.

  
"Velm, we've been dating for like two and a half years now." Daphne stated, recognizing the same dopey look she fell in love with. "If you wanna kiss me, just say so!" “

Oh. Yeah. Right.. Well, umm, Daph, I’d really like to ki-”

  
Velma’s request cut short by the soft reminders of one of many reasons she fell in love.

  
“I love you, Velm..”

“I love you too, Daph..” Velma said in a daze.

  
Everything just felt perfect. And it still does.

**Author's Note:**

> bro ima keep it 100 with yall, im down BAD rn and im using fictional lesbians in loving relationships to fill the void.
> 
> also i don't write that much. i should change that. constructive criticism is appreciated!!


End file.
